


Lazy Write :33

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cringe, I'm lazyyyyyyyyyyy, M/M, Old Writing, Please read, how about you just..., lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Hey, hey. It's a short write and some Q/A about the fic/ drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Take a full page to describe the apartment (or flat) of a person who:
> 
> -Has a Type-A personality  
> -Collects modern-art glass sculptures  
> -Lives on gourmet takeout food  
> -Is an accountant  
> -Enjoys Broadway musicals
> 
> When you are done writing, answer these questions:
> 
> What colors were common?
> 
> Was it neat or messy?
> 
> Did it feel like a home or a museum?
> 
> Was it peaceful or chaotic?
> 
> What is the age and gender of the person who lives there?
> 
> Did anything surprise you?
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to do a lazy write, because TIREDDDDD. :33
> 
> Pairing: DaiSuga

Sugawara Koushi's home was a bright, four room apartment in Brooklyn, New York.

 

The walls were painted light purple and blue and the hardwood floors were chestnut brown. 

In the living room, he had a small T.V. set and a couch, much like those in movies.

Along the living room walls were many large, white shelves, each differing from each other with the contents they held.

 

One held Suga's large collection of glass sculptures, each made by a modern artist. His favorite was the koi fish, representing grace and beauty.

Another held the many official soundtracks of the Broadway musicals he wished he could go see with his boyfriend. 

They didn't have a chance to since an accountant's schedule didn't exactly match up with a hotel manager's and only saw each other on Christmas Eve until after New Years.

Daichi was lucky to do what he loved, unlike himself, who didn't exactly do what he had planned, but had went with a back-up occupation.

 

Being an accountant wasn't his first pick, but this job lets him have gourmet takeout every week, a membership to the gym, and great co-workers. What it doesn't let him have is Daichi, who is back in his home, Japan. It also doesn't let him have great contact with his old friends.

 

In fact, he desperately wanted to move back home with Daichi and his friends. Just one more year left to go.

 

His apartment had many windows, letting the light and sound of the outside world of New York.

Constant honking and traffic went on outside and the smell of car exhaust was normal for Suga.

The sunrising every morning gave him hope that he'd go home one day.

 

At night, the apartment was with dim yellow lamps 

 

His kitchen/dining room was a simple white stove top and oven, next to a silver refrigerator and black marble counter.

He occasionally cooked and baked at home, keeping his skills fresh in his mind, so he would never forget what home felt like. 

 

His most special memories were on a black and orange shelf in his bedroom.

On it held many high school memories, such as his jersey and his pictures of the team.

 

He had a piano next to the shelf, one that Daichi played when he visited. It was special because only Suga knew he plays

His queen sized bed sat in the corner, next to his tiny closet. It had light green sheets and black pillows.

Inside his closet sat his work clothes, sweats, and four of Daichi's shirts. 

 

REACHED ONE PAGE!!

 

Question Time!

 

Q) What colors were common?

A) White showed up the most, but bright colors filled Suga's apartment.

 

Q) Was it neat or messy?

A) Neat. Quite neat actually. I like to think of Suga as a neat person, but not a neat freak. 

 

Q) Did it feel like a home or a museum?

A) Well, while writing this, I tried to write this to feel like well... home! But not my home. No. Ew. 

 

Q) Was it peaceful or chaotic?

A) It's very chaotic. Suga can be a savage to those takeout boxes. He has so many in the house, he can build a wall tall enough to block the front door. He did this once when Daichi was coming to visit. Daichi had to clean up the mess left afterwards. 

Suga eats too much of that stuff, but luckily, he keeps in shape, health wise. 

 

Q) What is the age and gender of the person living there?

A) Suga-san is 26 and a male in this fic. 

 

Q) Did anything surprise you?

A) How he's managed to keep his glass sculptures safe after all these years. Daichi can have his clumsy moments. 

 

And the fact that I wrote this. 

 

Anywayss... thank you for reading. 


End file.
